1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a position measurement system in which a position and an angle of a target in three dimensions (a direction of the target and the like) are measured in a simple method, a position measurement method and a computer readable medium storing a program.
2. Related Art
As a unit that measures a three-dimensional position of a predetermined target, a method of calculating a positional coordinates of the target by capturing the target with two cameras and by triangulating with a distance between the cameras as a base line is often used. When a positional relation among 6 points arranged in a three-dimensional space is known in advance, a position of the target in the three-dimensional space formed by the 6 points (hereinafter, referred to as a three-dimensional position) and angles (roll angle, pitch angle, and yaw angle; hereinafter referred to as triaxial angles) may be calculated from an image obtained by capturing these points by a camera.